


Yours

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Community: touchyerwood, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: Written way back when for the Torchwood kink meme for the prompt "Facial (as in Ianto ejaculating on Jack's face)".





	Yours

Despite his proclaimed bravado about Jack’s kink, Ianto really isn’t sure if he can do this.

Jack’s laid out before him like some luscious treat, stretched and bound in place, his skin glistening with sweat. Ianto’s tie is around his eyes, his world silk-dark. The ring-gag in his mouth fits snugly behind his teeth, and Ianto can’t resist the temptation of that wet, open mouth. He slides two fingers in and Jack moans and wraps his tongue around the digits, sucking as best he can with his mouth held open.

“Good boy,” Ianto says without thinking, too far gone to care about the cheesiness of the words. Jack tilts his head further back, sucking his fingers deeper into his throat, clearly begging for more.

“I love how you become a complete slut the moment you’re tied down,” Ianto chuckles, both amused and ridiculously aroused. Jack grins around the gag as Ianto straddles his chest, bending to let his open mouth hover over Jack’s. His tongue flicks out to trace Jack’s stretched lips, tasting his mouth and the hard unforgiving metal of the ring forced behind his lips.

“Gonna take this off, OK?” he says, reaching for the buckle behind Jack’s head.

“Nn-hh.” Jack shakes his head, twisting away from Ianto’s hand.

“Damn, you’re one kinky bastard,” Ianto laughs, unzipping his fly. “OK then, have it your way.”

Grabbing Jack’s hair with one hand, he forces his head up and thrusts his cock into the gagged mouth, ignoring Jack’s surprised noise and the way he gasps around the intrusion and tries to breathe. He knows Jack loves this, being taken roughly, being used by Ianto until they’re both spent and happily exhausted.

He talks dirty as he fucks Jack’s mouth, trying to recall everything that Jack loves to hear when he’s being fucked like this. He watches Jack’s hands flex above his head in their restraints, grasping helplessly at air.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Ianto says. “So hot, Jack, fuck, am gonna—”

He pulls out of Jack’s mouth and strokes his wet cock over Jack’s face, making sure Jack can hear the slap of his foreskin against his palm. When he comes, it’s all over Jack’s face and inside his mouth, pearly drops on his forehead, his lips, his nose, his hair.

He tugs the tie off Jack’s eyes and gently eases the gag from his mouth. “You OK?”

Jack rolls his eyes, stretching his jaw this way and that. “Stop worrying, Jones. Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Mm.” Ianto lies down beside Jack and takes his cock in hand, stroking him firmly, not wanting to tease anymore. Jack encourages him with soft, needy moans, and Ianto reaches up to free one of his hands. It finds its way immediately into Ianto’s hair and pulls him close for a desperate, messy kiss. Ianto licks his come from Jack’s face with small, kittenish swipes of his tongue as he strokes Jack, tasting himself on the soft skin of Jack’s face. “So hot,” he murmurs between licks. “You were so fucking hot like that, Jack, taking my cock in your gagged mouth, begging for it. You’re my slut, aren’t you, Jack?”

“Oh jesus fuck yes,” Jack gasps against Ianto’s face, back arching as he comes, his body shuddering against Ianto’s. “Yours, Ianto, all yours, oh fucking hell.”


End file.
